


Void Travels

by iggypup87



Series: A Funny Thing Happened Inside A Sex Club AU [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashes into  Bando and Mishima's bed room life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void Travels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/gifts).



> This is a drabble collection that I did over the past month. It's within the "A Funny Thing Happened in The Sex Club".  
> Thank you Mara for all the encourgement.
> 
> HUGE MEGA WARNING FOR A BONDAGE MISHAP. Nobody dies but it may make you jump.

It had been a rare sight. One minute they had been undressing and the next minute a loud boom echoed outside. Bando’s shirt had been clung to while Mishima breathed erratically. At first, Bando had joked about kids and fireworks but it soon became obvious. Mishima was not calming down.

Bando rubbed circles up his back, tracing all the scar patterns by memory. Mishima closed his eyes. His breathing steadied while Bando’s fingers massaged every muscle. However Bando froze after a sharp inhale when he rubbed Mishima’s neck.

Bando kissed his forehead and wondered about the scars he couldn’t see.

\----------

Bando stretched his neck out after a hard thrust. Mishima watched as it swallowed back a moan, admiring the beautiful curve. A beautiful curve that deserved a beautiful mark. 

Mishima leaned down and licked along the edge. He then sunk his teeth in right above the collarbone. Mishima sucked hard, noting the tension against his tongue. It then ended with a hard bite. A loud moan and raking fingers rewarded him while he pulled away.

Mishima admired his work, stroking the now bruised skin.

"What will those kids think of that," he said before yanking Bando's hips and thrusting hard.

\-----  
Bando shut his eyes tight while Mishima’s tongue traced down his tailbone. Strong hands held him place while kneading his firm cheeks. Bando gripped the pillow tighter as that tongue traced along the cleft.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Bando said.

A chuckle met his ears followed by two lubed fingers shoved up his ass. Bando’s toes curled and his moan echoed. Mishima twisted his fingers before pressing his tongue against the hole. A pleasurable shock shot up his spine while Mishima’s tongue traced around the ring. 

Bando closed his eyes. Why did he have to open his big mouth?

\-------

Mishima wrapped his hand around Bando’s bare stomach; the muscle jumped against his fingertips. Bando placed his knife against the cutting board while Mishima looked over his shoulder. It seemed like he had been cutting a melon before Mishima had interrupted.

Bando picked up a piece of fruit. With an adorable smile, he offered Mishima a piece.

“I don’t taste.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t eat.”

Bando’s eyes narrowed. Mishima opened his mouth to protest but no words came. Instead, he let Bando feed him. A refreshing feeling filled Mishima’s mouth however it didn’t quench a strange feeling growing inside him.

 

\-------

The rope tighten around his neck. Bando opened his mouth but his ears didn’t pick up a sound. His body shook, numb to the burning friction. The only sensations were heat and darkness before suddenly his neck was released. 

He gasped as feeling slowly returned. A cold pair of scissors cut the final bonds and a strong hand turned him over. 

Mishima pressed a water bottle against his lips. Bando drank but stopped when Mishima’s warm hand brushed against his face. 

Bando swallowed hard. He didn’t know what to think about the actual concern behind those cold brown eyes.  
\------

The safeword had barely registered but the body shake made Mishima’s mind race. A knot that had been so carefully tied slipped over Bando’s neck. A wave of nausea had formed as Mishima had watch his face turn red.

The bonds had been removed now, though. Bando was safe, coughing and sipping the cold water. But that wave of nausea didn’t go away. The anxious thoughts of all the bad what ifs still clouded his thoughts.

Mishima stroked his soft face. His brow furrowed and a strange knot formed inside his throat.

“You’re okay,” he choked but unsure on what.

\-----

Bando pulled his t-shirt over him. He looked over at Mishima, who still hadn’t said a word since the mishap. Mishima by now would have checked Bando’s vitals, dressed himself, and scheduled another date. Not sitting naked and staring at the bed sheets.

Bando reached over and rubbed his back. Tonight had been strange. Bando had stared into concerned eyes and heard a fearful voice. The scene played over and over again while an odd sensation washed over Bando. 

Mishima rested his head against Bando’s chest. Bando jumped but embraced him. He only wondered what was going on between them now.

\-----

Mishima skin crawled. Life and death had been nothing. It had always been a part of a soldier's job.

So why was thought of Bando dying so scary? The red face and strained voice played over. Mishima thought about if he had been one second too late, if he didn’t react…

Bando’s fingers laced his hair. An eerie, warm feeling washed over him. Mishima couldn’t place it.   
He swallowed, concentrating on Bando’s calm breathing but that same feeling just got warmer. Butterflies beat against his stomach. Whatever this feeling was, it was pleasant. And Mishima didn’t want it to end.


End file.
